2008
2008 was the fifteenth year that Big Idea and VeggieTales were present. This year was also the debut year for the theatrical release of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie on January 11th. Releases * The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (theatrical) (January 11, 2008) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (January 29, 2008) * Very Silly Songs! (February 12, 2008) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (February 12, 2008) * Madame Blueberry (February 12, 2008) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (February 12, 2008) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (February 12, 2008) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 12, 2008) * The Ballad of Little Joe (February 12, 2008) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (February 12, 2008) *Lessons in Obedience and Selfishness Double Feature (April 1, 2008) *Lessons in Dealing with Bullies and Sharing Double Feature (April 1, 2008) *Lessons from the Sock Drawer (May 3, 2008) *Sing-along Larry's High Silk Hat (May 3, 2008) *Josh and the Big Wall! (May 3, 2008) *King George and the Ducky (May 3, 2008) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (May 3, 2008) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (May 3, 2008) *Silly Sing Along 8: Extraordinary Songs (May 17, 2008) *3-2-1 Penguins! The Green Eyed Monster (June 7, 2008) *Huckleberry Larry (June 7, 2008) *Lessons From the Sock Drawer (June 7, 2008) *3-2-1 Penguins! Meet the Penguins (July 12, 2008) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (July 12, 2008) *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (July 12, 2008) *15th Anniversary Edition: And now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry The Complete Collection (August 26, 2008) *3-2-1 Penguins! Save the Planets (August 30, 2008) * VeggieTales on TV: The Complete Series (September 16, 2008) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (15th Anniversary Collector's Edition) (September 20, 2008) *Sing-along God Is Bigger Than The Boogeyman (September 20, 2008) *Sing-along Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (September 20, 2008) *Rack, Shack & Benny (September 20, 2008) *Very Silly Songs! (September 20, 2008) *Josh and the Big Wall! (September 20, 2008) *The End of Silliness? (September 20, 2008) *Happy 15 Years VeggieTales! (September 23, 2008) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (home video release) (October 14, 2008) *3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 21, 2008) *3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (October 21, 2008) *3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (October 21, 2008) *VeggieTales Personalized DVD (November 4, 2008) *Qwerty's Favorite Stories (November 4, 2008) *15th Anniversary 10-Movie Collection (December 21, 2008) Spanish DVDs # A Balada do Pequeno Joe (February 12, 2008) TV Releases * VeggieTales on TV: Gideon: Tuba Warrior (September 6, 2008) Soundtrack * Songs from the Sock Drawer (May 3, 2008) * Greatest Hits (June 10, 2008) * VeggieTunes 6 (July 15, 2008) Other * February 16th - Wiki Tiki and Invasion of the Body Swappers! aired on Qubo. * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Teaser Trailer (March 4, 2008) * Veg-Out! Family Tournament (April 1, 2008) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Save the Planets Trailer (May 17, 2008) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Trailer (June 3, 2008) * August to November 15th - The second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! aired on Qubo. * Abe and the Amazing Promise Teaser (August 1, 2008) Category:Years Category:2008